


A Moment

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Hide and Seek, M/M, Manip, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a thing or two to say about Rodney's claims of invulnerability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mischief for the beta and the photoshop help. <3

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/esteefee/14783436/154218/154218_original.jpg)

 

"Is this seat taken?" McKay says in a boisterous voice and, wow, that is a lot of food on his tray. John just nods toward the chair and sits back to watch him unload plate after plate.

"I guess you're feeling better," John says.

"Fit as a fiddle," McKay says. "I don't even need this extra day off. But unfortunately, I'm not invulnerable any longer. I will find a way to make that thing work so we can apply it only as needed." He drops his empty tray to the side and starts in on his pile of hash browns, bacon, and eggs.

John stabs a fork at him to get his attention. "Just as long as it worked this time," he says. "You did a stupid thing."

"Me? I saved the day, remember?" Rodney's chin goes up. 

"Yeah, and what if that thing had shut down while that creature was still right there?"

"Well, it didn't." Rodney waves his toast at him. "You just didn't like me stealing your thunder."

"No, Rodney," John says evenly, trying to hold it together. "I don't like seeing my people getting hurt. I fucking hated it when it happened to Ford, and it would have _really_ pissed me off if something happened to you. So just don't…don't do that to me, all right?" he adds a little brokenly, pushed into saying something a bit too truthful.

Rodney's mouth has slid open, crumbs still on his lips. It's not very attractive, but then, it's not Rodney's table manners John's attracted to. 

"You mean that," Rodney says. "I mean…" He keeps staring, and John ducks his head and starts mashing up his eggs. "Sheppard…"

"What?" John says, risking a glance.

"Is this a moment? Are we having a moment here? I need to know."

"How would I know?" John says, feeling his face heating.

"A-ha!" Rodney points at him.

"Jeez, Rodney."

"That is definitely a positive sign of—oh, God. You can't be serious," Rodney hisses at him, and it's really not that much quieter for all that Rodney seems to be trying. Fortunately, the only thing near them is a large fern, and unless it's a million year-old Ancient fern with psychic abilities, John doesn't think it's going to tell anyone.

"About having a moment?" John says.

"I can't believe you," Rodney says. "I've been moping about you for weeks—why didn't you say anything?"

"Moping? That was moping?" John's starting to get a good feeling. 

"I'm a very constructive moper," Rodney says. "I've been known to mope my way into fabricating two thousand megawatt nuclear generators." 

"Huh." John grins. "Well, good for you. I wish you'd moped your way onto me, though."

"Oh my God, that is ridiculous—you are a ridiculous person," Rodney says, but he's smiling, half his mouth threatening to slide off his face, and John's stomach clenches with _yes, yes, Rodney._

"I guess our moment's over, then," John says, and fakes a yawn. "Think I'll go back to my quarters and catch up on some more shut-eye."

"Purely ridiculous," Rodney says, but he's already busing his dishes. "I'll have to follow you to make sure you make it back safely. I am the hero in the scenario, after all."

"Oh, is that how you're playing it."

"Don't worry your pretty little face," Rodney says, so John gently smacks the back of his head to remind him he's not invulnerable.

John is reserving the right to worry all he wants.

 

……………………………..  
July 18, 2015  
San Francisco, CA


End file.
